


Stitches

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, Song fic, i still suck at tags, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you break up with your boyfriend, you sit in your room and sing all of your worries away. </p>
<p>Request: Can it be based of the song Stitches by Shawn Mendles? Like reader gets dumped and Cas hears them singing the song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the summary sucks. But here is the story :)

Your boyfriend of eight months, Markus, broke up with you. It was as simple as that. He just said that he needed to ‘see other people’. You could never figure out what drove him to it. Your relationship was healthy as far as you knew. Markus just told you that he didn’t want to date you anymore. Was it something you did? If it was, you couldn’t figure out what exactly it was that you did.

You sat in your room, your red cheeks wet with the tears that had stopped falling from your (e/c) eyes. You had been in there, awake, for five hours straight. It was four-thirty in the morning. You were pretty sure that the boys were already asleep when you came back. Either that or they were just in their rooms. You hadn’t seen them at all when you came back.

 

                You rubbed your hands together as you stood up from your bed and walked over to the IPod stereo that sat on top of your small brown dresser. You turned it on and plugged in your IPod, making sure that the volume was turned down as to not wake the boys. You turned it to a song that you adored, and it seemed to be the appropriate tune for that particular moment.

 

                You clicked on _Stitches_ by Shawn Mendes. The music flowed through the speakers. You walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge, the piece of furniture creaking with the pressure.

 

_“I thought that I'd been hurt before_

_But no one's ever left me quite this sore.”_

You sang along to the song as you reached into the drawer on the side table that sat beside your bed and pulled out a group of pictures of you and Markus.

 

_“Your words cut deeper than a knife_

_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life.”_

One photo was of the two of you staring off onto a lake that you guys went to see. Another was you and Markus leaning up against his car, your arms around his waist and his right arm around your shoulders. There were smiles on both of your faces. Seeing those smiles made tears start to form in your eyes.

 

_“Got a feeling that I'm going under._

_But I know that I'll make it out alive._

_If I quit calling you my lover._

_Move on.”_

                You took two of the several photos and ripped them up into the smallest pieces possible, the sorrow that once filled your heart vanishing. It was soon replaced with anger.

 

_“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_Shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_Tripping over myself_

_Aching, begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches.”_

                You made your way over to the desk near the corner of the room. Said desk had a large mirror that was useful when you needed to apply makeup and such. You kept staring down at the stack of pictures. The new picture was of you and Markus leaning up against the same car, but this time, you two were locking lips.

 

_“Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

_Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_

_Your bitter heart cold to the touch”_

You ran your fingers gently across the photo, a tear slipping from the corner of your eye and falling on the corner of the picture.

 

_“Now I'm gonna reap what I sow_

_I'm left seeing red on my own”_

You slammed your fist down on the desk, not hard enough to allow anything to fall off, but hard enough to cause things to clatter.

 

_“Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on”_

You grabbed some photos and tore them, into a million little pieces, the corner of your lips turning up slightly. You were pumped, the words feeling like they were flowing through your veins.

 

_“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_Shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_Tripping over myself,_

_Aching, begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches”_

                Soon, all of the pictures that were once in your possession were scattered on the floor, each piece almost unrecognizable. Music always seemed to be the best remedy.

 

                Your heart leaped into your throat when you heart a knock on your door. You turned around to see none other than your favorite angel in a trench coat.

 

                “Oh, Cas,” You said before you rushed over to the IPod stereo, turning off the song. The room was incredibly quiet then. You turned back to Castiel. “I’m sorry, was I being too loud?”

 

                Cas shook his head as he stepped into your room almost hesitantly. “No, the volume was not of any concern.” He said. “I just…sensed distress coming from you. I wanted to see if you were alright.”

 

                “Oh,” You said as you slowly began to rub your hands together. “Yeah,” You replied with a shrug. “I’m alright.”

 

                Castiel’s icy blue eyes glared around your room with a hint of confusion. His eyes then met yours.

 

                “Why were you ripping up those pictures? And the contents of that song you were playing state otherwise.”

 

               You couldn’t help but break under his gaze. You sighed heavily, your shoulders slumping as you placed your hands behind your back.

 

                “Alright, maybe things aren’t _that_ okay.” You said, looking down at the ground with a small pink tinge to your cheeks.

 

                “What’s wrong?”

 

                “It’s…um. My boyfriend broke up with me last night.” You confessed, feeling the water gather in your eyes.

 

                “Why?” There was a slight hint of irritation in the angel’s voice.

 

                You shrugged. “I don’t know. He just said he wanted to see other people.”

 

                “If someone says they need to see other people, then they don’t see the true beauty that is right in front of them.”

 

                That statement caught your attention, causing your to look into Castiel’s eyes. If you weren’t blushing before, you sure as hell were then. You smiled nervously and pushed your hair behind your ear.

 

                “Ugh, thanks Cas.” You said.

 

                “No need to thank me. It’s true.”

 

                You couldn’t help but smile, your feelings about Markus forgotten, as you glanced down at the floor and rubbed your hands together nervously. It was then that you realized how exhausted you were. You yawned, covering up your mouth with your hand. You must have been so caught up in the anger, frustration and song that you completely forgot about your lack of sleep.

 

                Castiel moved closer to you until he placed both of his hands against your arms. He cocked his head to the side. “Have you slept since you’ve been home?” He asked you.

 

                You shook your head. “No,” You simply replied.

 

                “Why don’t you go to sleep? You seem pretty exhausted.” You nodded.

 

                Castiel walked with you over to your bed. As he laid you down, he turned his head towards the door and flicked his wrist, closing your bedroom door. You crawled under your covers, bringing them up to the top of your shoulder. You closed your eyes.

 

                Castiel gently placed his hand through your hair, stroking it gently. You relaxed under his touch as the heat radiated from the palm of his hands to your scalp.

 

                “Sleep well (Y/N).” Castiel whispered into your ear.

 

                You hummed and smiled lightly. “Good night Cas.” You said groggily.

 

                “Good night,”

 

_“Now that I’m without your kisses,_

_I’ll be needing stitches”_


End file.
